dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Autonomous Ultra Instinct
の |RomName = Migatte no Goku'i |alias = Completed Ultra Instinct Selfish doctrine Migatte No Goku |debut = Game: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Anime: "Limits Super Surpassed! Ultra Instinct Mastered!!" Manga: Ultra Instinct |user = Goku |color = (hair) |class = Transformation |similar = Super Full Power Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken }} の |''Migatte no Goku'i''|lit. "Secret of selfishness"}} is an extremely powerful transformation that is obtained through the completion of Ultra Instinct, far surpassing the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. Overview Appearance This form is essentially identical to the initial state of Ultra Instinct -Sign-, albeit with the user's hair becoming silver in color. The hairstyle is slightly wilder and more solid than normal, having no loose strands. The eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils. Also, in the manga, the user generally has a focused but calm expression. The user gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles of a magenta color. In the anime, the user's muscles remain virtually the same mass and definition while in the manga, the user's musculature becomes slimmed down like Super Saiyan God. Upon the user's first successful transformation into Ultra Instinct, a "shell" of black and bright white covers the body before crumbling away as the hair fades from glowing white to gray. A similar effect has been seen in Super Saiyan Blue. In the anime, the transformation's extreme energy rips away the user's clothing on their torso while in the manga, their clothing remains unaffected. In Toriyama's artwork and Super Dragon Ball Heroes (both the game and manga), the form possesses Goku's Super Saiyan God hair and eyes albeit silver. Usage and Power In this state, Goku's power skyrockets above what it was previously, making him the strongest he has ever been in history, ranking among the most powerful entities in the multiverse. In promotional material for the anime Goku (in either Ultra Instinct -Sign-'s final usage or in this complete state) it is recognized by even Beerus to be possibly superior to him in power. In the manga, this form allows Goku to match full power Jiren. In the anime, the intensity of Ultra Instinct Goku's power was so great that his shirt was completely shredded when activated. In addition to this form's vast levels of power, it has an even more powerful effect on Goku's Saiyan Power ability, allowing his speed, power, general efficiency, and ki to increase as he continues to fight an equally or even more powerful opponent. Its most notable trait is that it grants Goku complete use over Ultra Instinct, making all of his moves automatic and able to both defend and counterattack with ease without being hindered by the thoughts that previously made Goku's use of Ultra Instinct imperfect, as Goku had let go of all of his doubts and live in the moment to fully understand Whis' teachings; thus allowing him to access the full potential of his fighting ability. Despite being a form of acts on neutral impulse, it can still channel his rage to amplify its power to staggering new levels, as shown when Goku's initial stalemate against the limit-breaking Jiren became a crushing assault that quickly pummeled Jiren into submission after Goku's fury at Jiren's shameless attack on the spectators. He also displayed such vast Ki control that he could calmly repel and contain any energy assault thrown at him. Once attaining Ultra Instinct, Goku was able to completely negate Jiren's fully powered Power Impact, as he caught the attack in his hand, crushed it into a smaller orb, then calmly disintegrated it by just flicking his hand. He was also able to dispel Jiren's Infinity Rush with a simple wave of his hand. He was so fast that he was even able to dodge Jiren's punch and counterattack simultaneously in one flowing movement with such speed, it was impossible to see what Goku actually did. When Jiren angrily charged at him, Goku calmly dodged the attack and then bombarded him again with a rapid flurry of punches, before knocking him down from the pillar, leaving all the grand deities in the universe in awe of his might, with all the Gods of Destruction standing up and even Beerus praising and showing envy at Goku for his newfound power and completion of Ultra Instinct. Upon facing a fully powered Jiren, Goku was able to move so fast that not only did he leave a cut on Jiren's cheek, but also produced delayed shockwaves from the sheer force of his speed. During the battle, Goku calmly dominated Jiren, as he effortlessly blocked, dodged, and countered all of Jiren's attacks, and swiftly pummeled him to the point of leaving the Pride Trooper visibly injured and tired. When Jiren unlocked his hidden power and prepared to fight Goku, Goku was still able to fight on par against him in hand-to-hand combat. However, Goku became somewhat overwhelmed by Jiren's raw power as the battle progressed, as he was sent flying when Jiren used his energy upon blocking Jiren's punch and was injured by a powerful Power Impact, which overpowered his Supreme Kamehameha. Despite this, Goku was able to quickly recover without being hindered at all by the damage he sustained and faced Jiren once again, but with even greater speed and power than before as he continuously either evaded or blocked most of Jiren's assaults and after a long standstill, eventually landed blows so powerful that he left Jiren temporarily unable to fight. After deflecting Jiren's Power Impact when he attacked Goku's friends, Goku's rage increased the power of his Ultra Instinct form even further. From then on, Goku was able to decisively overpower Jiren, landing solid blows and effectively evading and countering all of Jiren's attacks such as his multiple Power Impacts, Invisible Strikes, and rapid punches before finally blasting him away with a Supreme Kamehameha and leave him weakened in a crater, causing the mighty Pride Trooper to admit defeat. As Goku prepared to finish Jiren off, the great power of Ultra Instinct took a toll on Goku, causing his body to endure tremendous pain and revert him to his base form. In the manga, Goku achieves this form at the same moment that Jiren starts using a lot of his power, with this state Goku is able to easily outmaneuver and overwhelm the non-fully-powered Jiren, however once the Pride Trooper powers up to his maximum the two begin to battle evenly, with Goku's Ultra Instinct form eventually wearing out and putting him at a disadvantage until Vegeta comes to assist him. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Goku took on the Ultra Instinct state once more. In the manga, Goku took the form when Vegito: Xeno was in trouble because of Super Saiyan 3 Cunber and proceeded to take Vegito: Xeno's place in fighting, though he and Cunber never finished their battle. In the anime, Goku took the form when Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno were about to be mowed down by Cunber's Désastre Eraser. He nullified the attack, and proceeded to batter down the ancient Saiyan, much to his counterpart's awe. After firing a Supreme Kamehameha that took Cunber out from the count, Goku reverts to his base form, emerging seemingly unscathed and fine from Ultra Instinct's limitations. Limitations In spite of the form's incredible levels of power, it has its faults. In the anime, similar to the reckless over-usage of Kaio-ken, the user can only sustain the sheer power of the form for a minute or so before their body breaks down from pushing so far beyond their natural limits. The time limit ending is shown from blood rupturing from the user's body as well as dark ki electrical shocks that will cause them severe pain and eventually force them into unconsciousness. In more severe cases, Whis noted it could potentially kill the user. In the manga, the decline in performance is more subtle and gradual, becoming more obvious with the growing signs of fatigue before finally dropping out of the form completely. After which, similar to the Ultra Instinct -Sign- form, the user's depleted state is left struggling to even stand, clutched themselves in stress. It has also been noted by Whis, this form has a drawback of costing high stamina, making each exertion very stressful. It is also noted by Whis and Vermoud that this problem can be overcome with enough proper training, making it impractical for users after just obtaining it. In the manga, the form simply runs out after a relatively short period of time, leaving Goku without even enough energy to become a Super Saiyan. Moreover, Goku apparently attained Ultra Instinct purely by accident, as the next time he discussed it with Vegeta, Goku replied that he is unable to tap into its power at will, meaning that the form can only appear if Goku is in extreme danger. This is supported by the encounter of Ultra Instinct in Xenoverse 2, where the Future Warrior battled Goku, who only managed to unleash the form after being under extreme stress from his opponent's attacks and also the battle with Cunber during the Prison Planet Saga - whereupon Goku only took on the form upon being defeated and knocked unconscious. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Ultra Instinct Goku appears in Xenoverse 2 as part of the Extra Pack 2 DLC. His voice also has an echo added to it in this form. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission 5, Goku regained the state after having been beaten down by Super Saiyan 3 Cunber, and eventually defeated him with it. Trivia *Ultra Instinct was designed by Akira Toriyama, but it underwent several changes in the anime and video game versions. The hair spikes are more sluggish; which is more similar to Ultra Instinct -Sign- while the original design closely resembles Super Saiyan God.V-Jump *The idea of silver hair may have come from the fact that Akira Toriyama originally wanted Super Saiyan Blue to have white hair. However, he decided against it because it would clash with "the next villain" (at the time this was stated, the Universe 6 Saga was ongoing). *In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Goku appears to take on Ultra Instinct for an instant while transforming from Super Saiyan God into Super Saiyan Blue to combat Broly. **However, the hairstyle is similar to the regular Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue. Gallery References Site Navigation it:Ultra Instinct Mastered es:Doctrina egoísta (transformación) Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations